Santa Clockworkclaus
Summary Santa Clockworkclaus, nicknamed Santa 2.0, is a Golum from the Claus faction, and cost the most points of any basic miniature. He is commonly regarded as the most powerful character in the Mage Knights game, mainly due to his hax. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 9-B Name: Santa Clockworkclaus, "Santa 2.0" Origin: Mage Knight Gender: Genderless, referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Robotic Santa Golem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Of his mallet), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Type 3, possibly 7), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2; Is a robotic golem), Passive Probability Manipulation (Santa is stated to "always succeeds at whatever he does", to the point where he doesn't even have to make attacks or target opponents, as they are automatically hit), Passive Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (via Spirit of Giving and Merriment), All-Terrain Mobility (via Sleigh: Proficiency-Unstoppable), Status Effect Inducement (via Box: Proficiency-Gift), Magic Immunity (via Magic Immunity. This includes: Magic Energy Projection and Homing Attack, Telekinesis, Healing, Damage Transferal, and Statistics Amplification. Santa also cannot be targeted by any magic-based ranged attacks), Vibration Manipulation (via Merriment), Non-Corporeal and Intangibility (via Ghostform), Passive Damage Reduction and Statistics Amplification (via Invulnerability), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low via Regeneration), Healing (Of Gollums via Tinkering Toymaker), BFR (via Home for the Holidays) Attack Potency: Unknown (Never physically harms his opponents), likely Wall level (Should be comparable to other golems which scales to characters who use canons) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to horses and lions) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Scales to other Mage Knight 2.0 characters) Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Wall Class (Scales to horses, lions, and characters that use sledgehammers) Durability: Wall level (Can survive being lit on fire, being struck by lightning, tanking canon fire, and attacks from comparable characters) Stamina: High (via being a robot) Range: Standard melee range physically, extended melee range with mallet, hundreds of meters with Box: Proficiency-Gift and Merriment (Has a farther range than skilled gun and bow users), higher via Spirit of Giving and Home for the Holidays Standard Equipment: Hammer, gifts Intelligence: Gifted (Can repair golems and robots beyond their normal limits, surpassing even the most skilled dwarves and mechanics. Knows various spells and how to nullify them) Weaknesses: Is a naturally passive individual, refraining from harming his opponents in any way. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spirit of Giving:' Causes all teams, groups, etc to freely give their objectives, bases, etc to any enemy who gets near the objective, as a show of good faith. *'PROFICIENCIES' **'Sleigh: Proficiency-Unstoppable:' Santa automatically ignores all terrain when moving, including cliffs, changes in elevation, water, swamps, various foliage, etc. **'Box: Proficiency-Gift:' Causes the opponent to stop what they are doing, being forced to open a present given to them. **'Magic Immunity:' A stronger form of Spell Resistance, Santa is completely immune to all magic, including his allies' healing magic or statistic amplification. **'Golem:' Santa is a robotic golem, lacking a physical brain or internal organs. *'ABILITIES' **'Charge:' Santa charges full speed at an opponent, then makes a close combat attack. **'Bound:' Santa moves at full speed, then makes a ranged attack. **'Quickness:' Moves at full speed without hinderance. **'Merriment:' Passively causes all characters within his range, both allies and enemies, unwilling to fight or attack. This also causes the earth to shake like "a bowl full of jelly". This ability is even effective on robots and mindless zombies. **'Ghostform:' Santa form is spiritual, allowing ranged attacks to go straight through him, as well as ignoring all terrain and characters when moving. Is comparable to other ghost and spirit characters. **'Invulnerability:' Passively reduces all damage dealt to him, as well as increasing his defense against ranged attacks. **'Regeneration:' Santa can regenerate from almost all wounds, even ones that could cause death. **'Tinkering Toymaker:' Santa can easily repair and heal golems and robots, even past the standard healing point. **'Home for the Holidays:' Santa sends his opponent home to be with its family for the holidays. This works even on enemies who seemingly have no families, including robots, zombies, and elemental beings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Mage Knight Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Robots Category:Golems Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Probability Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Acrobats Category:Status Effect Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Board Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Hammer Users